Genghis Khan's Arsenal
Genghis Khan's Arsenal is the hidden refuge and treasure horde of Genghis Khan. It is located in Gobi Desert. It is also referred to as the Lost Arsenal of the Khan. History Early History During his reign, Genghis Khan had discovered a small meteor crater in the Mongolian desert, and had his slave force build a refuge and citadel with trebuchets within it, as well as an escape route set in the arsenal's main chamber. After having the crater's top concealed with a false mound, Genghis had the slaves who built his arsenal left in construction pits within so that few would know of its location other than himself. Over the years, Genghis came to store many of the treasures he had gathered during his campaigns in this arsenal. Shortly before his death, however, Genghis had his arsenal converted into a tomb, partly filling in the escape tunnel and destroying the bridges leading to the central platform. Upon his demise, Genghis's body was taken to the arsenal and placed in a sarcophagus on an altar. Some time after his death, Genghis's son, Ogedei, was visited by a messenger from Shogun Yoshitoki, who had wished to note how the Third Vertex that matched the Pillar Genghis has gifted them with had been found on the Hokkaido coastline, with the Pillar set within its maze and that they wished to repay Genghis's generosity by giving him a "Dragon's Egg" with intricate images of the entrances to the six Vertices. Though the exact circumstance is unclear, Ogedei apparently had the egg taken to the old arsenal to be stored there, and had a shield with painted images copied from the egg set within Genghis's sarcophagus. Some of Genghis's descendants such as Kublai Khan sought to locate the lost arsenal in order to claim the treasures he had hidden away, but there was no one left who knew where it was exactly, and so failed. Over the next few centuries, thieves and archaeologists would also seek out Genghis's tomb and his lost arsenal, unaware that they were one and the same, but none would find any evidence of either. The Five Greatest Warriors When the Coalition of Minnows were researching the locations of the remaining Pillars and Vertices, their research into the Five Greatest Warriors, particularly Genghis Khan, led Julius and Lachlan Adamson to learn of the Egg's existence, with its valuable information of the Vertex entrances, was likely kept at Genghis's lost arsenal. Felix Bonaventura and the CIEF figured this out at roughly the same time, and both groups set out to locate Genghis's lost arsenal in order to claim the Egg. As the CIEF and Chinese forces made their way into Mongolia to locate the Egg, the Japanese Blood Brotherhood, already aware of the Egg's existence, sought to find the arsenal first and destroy the Egg in order to make finding the remaining Vertices more difficult. Wolf's CIEF team and some of Mao Gongli's men found the arsenal hidden beneath the false mound, and Wolf and his men headed inside while leaving the Chinese soldiers to guard the entrance. As Wolf's team were making their way through the citadel and down to the arsenal's vault, the Blood Brotherhood executed the guards outside and followed them in. As Wolf's team neared the vault, Jack West Jr, Wizard, and the rest of their team found the arsenal entrance and the dead guards, and so, leaving Sky Monster to be their lookout, the team made their own way inside. Soon Wolf, Rapier and Bonaventura located the arsenal vault and made their way inside, finding the Egg standing proudly on a pedestal in the vault's center. Ingnoring the other treasures, Bonaventura started taking pictures of the Egg and scanning the vault with a digital scanner, when the CIEF found themselves ambushed by Tank and the Brotherhood. Tank casually proceeded to set off a small demolition charge to destroy the Egg, and prepared to take down Wolf and his men. Jack and Wizard's arrival distracted Tank, and Wolf took advantage to shoot the Japanese professor as he prepared to set off a grenade. Wizard, spotting the sarcophagus, tried to alert Jack to its presence, but the pair were forced to try and make their way across the broken bridge gaps to get clear of Wolf and Rapier, but Wizard was fatally shot with a crossbow arrow. Wolf, Rapier and Bonaventura proceeded to depart, meeting Mao and his forces as they arrived at the entrance. Wolf ordered Mao to destroy Jack and his allies within the Vertex, and Sky Monster, hidden from their view, snuck inside the arsenal to warn his teammates. After Wizard died, Sky Monster reported their impending crisis just as Mao's tanks destroyed the false mound over the crater, and Zoe Kissane pointed out the sarcophagus in the arsenal's center, noting her belief that being buried near Genghis would have pleased him. Recalling Genghis's maxim of always having a plan of retreat, Jack found the filled-in tunnel beneath the sarcophagus, and told Zoe and Lily to work on clearing it with Sky Monster while he used the citadel's defences to hold off the Chinese. Though the citadel's trebuchets were far outdated, Jack managed to use them to take down some of Mao's forces and slow down their attempts to create a new bridge to get across the chasm to the citadel. Meanwhile, though Zoe, Lily and Sky Monster cleared the rubble filling the tunnel entrance, they found the exit was also blocked off and rushed to get their tools. As Mao's forces managed to destroy the last of the trebuchets, Jack fled back down to the arsenal vault, taking the semi-conscious Tank with him before re-covering the escape tunnel with Genghis's sarcophagus. By the time Mao and his men uncovered the tunnel, Jack and the others had escaped. Features Meteor Crater . Citadel Tower . Arsenal and Tomb of Genghis Khan . Trivia . Category:Locations Category:The Five Greatest Warriors Category:Tombs